dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
On this page will be stored information about newly released dragons for which we have incomplete information or data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT. Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Chinese New Year Event- "Year of the Dragon" Since January 23, 2012 is the beginning of the Chinese Year of the Dragon, this release seems very fitting for Dragon Cave. The release banner reads the following message: "Year of the Dragon? We've had nearly six years of dragons, what makes this one so special?" The two new dragons are released in the Alpine biome. Rumour: * Both new breeds will have dimorphism. * The "shimmers like gold" dragon will be rarer than the "moonlight" dragon. Fact: * The shimmering golden egg sprite was changed during the release. → * The shimmering golden hatchlings had their sprites changed during the release, and the old sprites can be seen on their lineage pages. * Only the "moonlights" have dimorphism at their hatchling stage * Male hatchlings for the "moonlights" were changed. → (Only the markings on its front leg changed) * The blue egg's name falls alphabetically between Ridgewing and Seasonal * The gold egg's name falls alphabetically between Guardian and Harvest * The old "shimmer" egg ( ) can still be seen on a shimmer's lineage page. * The old "moonlight" male hatchling sprite can still be seen on a moonlight's lineage page. References Category:Events